Never Will They Forget
by Axinite15
Summary: "Ruby Rose, the girl who was so young but had done so much. Who had slain countless Grimm single handedly. The girl who made her own weapon, was obsessed with cookies and almost loved them as much as her girlfriend. The girlfriend she loved unconditionally. And that is how they would always remember her." Oneshot. Rated T for Character Death. Mentions of White Rose and Bumblebee.


**A/N: Today has been the worst of my life. I just found out that my friend, who I grew up with since we were toddlers, died in her sleep last night. I didn't know how to cope so I wrote this, thought I might as well post it. Updates may be slow, because I can't deal with anything right now, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters, they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>The rain from the night before had dampened the ground, making it moist and muddy. The dirt bubbled under unsteady footing, and moved against their impact on the ground.<p>

The sky was grey, and it looked like the clouds might unleash their own sorrow any minute now.

In the field, filled with smaller stones, stood three figures. One with hair white as snow, white trousers and jacket with a white and red over arm cloak, and a red piece of cloth around her right bicep. Another had dark black hair; her clothing was also black with trousers and a jacket. Her ears were also that of a cat, and she had some red cloth on her person too, around her neck like a scarf. The third was the tallest of all three; her hair stood stark yellow against the dreary surroundings. Her clothes were also dark, darker than usual. She wore red too, but she seemingly had the most of it, using hers as a cape with a hood that covered her head.

They were stood in a semi circle, staring down at the largest and most expensive looking stone in the field. It may have looked good but it meant nothing. They doubted she would even mind if it was a small one, but Weiss needed it, so there it was.

It was white, with her emblem carved into the top, two smaller detailed copies of her weapon overlapping at the top over the rose. The plaque was platinum, the silver reminding them all of her eyes.

Weiss felt her throat swell up and shut her red rimmed eyes stubbornly. She brushed aside her half coat to reveal some flowers, red and white roses. She stepped forwards with brainwashed grace and knelt in front of the stone, slowly picking one rose at a time and slotting it in the holder.

Behind her the yellow haired girl squeezed her fists together and grits her teeth. Tears fell past her eyes as she glared at the headstone. As if it had taken her sister from her.

"This isn't fair." She growled, eyes flickering red, "She shouldn't be gone. She's too young. She is seventeen years old!"

Blake turned to her partner and girlfriend of two years and sighed sadly. Her tears were being held back, barely.

"Yang…"

"No! Why, _why_ did she have to die?! She is _seventeen_ years old! She had her whole god damn fucking life ahead of her!"

Yang yelled in anger and threw her hands up to her hair, knocking the hood down and gripping at her locks, pulling in frustration. She was breathing deeply and felt fire burning in her veins.

"I should have protected her! I should have died in her place!"

Blake's eyes widened for a split second before glaring in her own anger.

"Don't you dare say that!" she yelled, Yang turned to the darker haired girl, looking for anyone to take her anger out on.

"Why not?! This would be better! I am her older _sister_! _I_ am meant to _protect her_! I let her down!"

"There was nothing you could have done Yang!"

"Because I wasn't there! If I was I would have jumped in front of that feather and died for her!"

Blake growled low in her throat and pushed the taller girl so suddenly and unexpectedly with such strength that the grieving girl fell backwards and sprawled out on the ground.

Blake stood over her, her entire stature practically oozing fury.

While all this happened, Weiss stayed put where she was, sorting the flowers.

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** say anything like that again!" **Blake snarled, her anger cutting through Yang's own momentarily, **"Do you think that is what she would want?! For you to wish for your own death?!"**

Yang gritted her teeth even harder and shot to her feet pushing the cat Faunus back a few steps.

"What the hell would you know?! You barely even speak to her!"

Blake growled and straightened up, upper lip curling in fury and distaste.

"Really? You think I didn't talk to her?"

She whipped her hand up and pointed at her visible ears, her cat slit eyes narrowing even more.

"Who do you think made me confident enough to discard my bow? Who made me see the light in humanity? Who _made me feel _like _I_ belonged?!"

Yang paused and glanced to the grave, even more tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

_Ruby… Ruby did that? I just- I just thought Blake stopped wearing it… I…_

But Blake was not finished.

"I saw it Yang! I feel so, _so _much guilt because I was there! I saw the Nevermore and I was too busy with the Ursa to help her! I… I couldn't… I- she-"

Blake cupped her mouth and fell to her knees, rocking backwards and forwards slightly as she bit her hand, holding back sobs while tears fell from her eyes. Yang lost all her anger and dived towards the cat Faunus, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"I'm- I'm sorry Blake, I- I just-"

Blake nodded and hugged her girlfriend tighter.

"I-it's alright, I- I get that you're upset."

Yang let out a guttural sound and squeezed Blake to her tighter, tucking her head into the Faunus' neck and letting all her tears out. She felt as Blake finally let her own fall freely too, and their shoulders shook with Yang's loud sobs and Blake's stifled whimpers.

And Weiss… she stayed in front of the grave. She had arranged the flowers perfectly, and was looking down at them with a pained expression.

Roses… red and white. Their flowers. A sob tried to force its way out of her throat, but she held it back. She wouldn't cry again.

A drop of water fell onto one of the red roses.

It wasn't raining.

Weiss looked up to the plaque on the grave, and brought her hand up to gently run her finger across the words carved into the metal.

"I will never forget you sweetie. Never."

This time the sob did break past her throat, and she dropped her hand to cover her mouth and lean forwards. Her forehead touched the grave.

The sound of three grieving girls was joined by a soft patter of rain as the clouds finally gave out. But none of them noticed. None of them cared.

Weiss glanced up at the plaque once more.

_**Ruby Rose**_

_**1999 – 2016**_

_**Sister, Lover, Friend, Leader, Huntress.**_

_**Taken Before Her Time.**_

_**May She Forever Rest In Peace, And In Our Hearts She Will Stay.**_

"Oh god-" Weiss choked and fell forwards again, unable to look at the words that announced her girlfriend's death any longer.

The three girls sat in that field for a long time, crying to the Heavens as they mourned.

They would never forget her.

Ruby Rose, the girl who was so young but had done so much. Who had slain countless Grimm single handedly. The girl who made her own weapon, was obsessed with cookies and almost loved them as much as her girlfriend, who she loved unconditionally.

And that is how they would always remember her.

They would try to forget the blood, the tears, the begging and pleading for her to wake up. The shouting at the sky for being so cruel. They would try to forget.

They would remember her for how she was. Fun, loving, happy, proud, and forever putting others before herself.

Ruby Rose would stay with them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know if this is any good, but I needed to get my feelings out somewhere. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Rest in Peace Lydia, I will always remember you. I hope to see you again someday.**


End file.
